Plastics Reunite
by theexoticplagarizer
Summary: The Junior Plastics are in over their heads so the 8th graders do something about it...yes...Regina and the gang missions to outplastic them. Cady POV
1. Regina's announcement

Chapter 1- Regina's announcement

I thought that the school had peace. No plastic to boss us around…but oh was I so wrong. You see, after all those incidents where I became a plastic, an outcast and a normal human being, the freshmen plastics were blossoming out.

I knew this because when I came out of the girl's room with Regina (just at coincidence)

We saw the junior plastics, Annabelle, Marie, Polly and Rhea teasing and mocking a poor innocent girl in a wheelchair.

I expected Regina to do something. But she just stared and whispered to me

"Gather every 8th grader who knows about the burn book incident in the gym at 3 pm" She whispered

"Yeah, sure" I said

I did as I was told and soon word had spread out to every 8th grader.

"Wonder what this is all about" Janice said

"I don't know" Damien said

"It has something to do with Jr. Plastics…trust me" I said

The door to the gym was open and since I was one of the last ones to arrive, I closed the door

Regina stood on the stage and began to speak

"As you may have noticed, fellow students that after the burn book incident between me, Cady, Gretchen and Karen, there was peace, or so we thought...well, earlier this morning, I saw plastics…freshman plastics teasing a poor girl in wheelchairs…now I want to restore the peace so um…I made a decision in which I hope you will agree on"

Every eye was upon Regina

"I've decided that we must turn back our lives to before the incident…when there were plastics…so I call on Gretchen, Karen and Cady to please join me in the mission to out plastic those wannabes" Regina nervously said

Gretchen stood up

"I'll do it…I want peace too" She said

The Karen stood up

"Fine…I'll give up weather reports just for peace" She said

Then I could feel every eye upon me so I stood up

"Fine… all right" I said

"So do you all agree?" Regina asked

Then the whole room was murmuring yeah and Regina looked happy

"Dress glam girls…on Wednesdays, we wear pink" Karen said

Good thing I still had my wardrobe and makeup cause it's time to out plastic the plastics

And restore peace to the school


	2. Old Plastic me

Chapter 2- Old Plastic Me

It was a good thing mom and dad was in Africa for the week. I had the house to my self.

I already planned what to wear the next morning. It was a sleeveless pink turtleneck mini dress that reached my upper knees. And I chose my silver sandals as a pair (I never really wore them anymore)

I called the guys on three way calling and Regina said she was going to wear a pink shirt that left her belly button out and jeans. Karen was going to wear a pink lacoste shirt and a pink mini skirt. Gretchen, as I heard was going for a denim skirt and a pink tank top

The next day, the 8th grade way of life was back. And to our luck, we ran into the junior plastics. We looked at them in a discriminating way and flipped our hips at them.

The Jr. Plastics must have known who we were because we saw them smile

At lunch, we sat down at our old table sassily. Then the freshmen plastics came over to us and put their trays down without a word

"Excuse me, this table is for us only" Regina said

"Yeah, for populars…that's us" Polly said

"Well, if you're a popular, why are your jeans so tacky?" Karen asked

"They're not tacky" Annabelle said

"They so are" I said

"Look, if you're not going to get out of the table, we will do something bad" Gretchen said

"Yeah, we know your mom's cell phone number" Regina said

"So?" Rhea asked

Regina flipped her phone open and dialed a number

"Hello, this is Mary Anne from Planned Parenthood, I have the results for Ms. Polly Sanders…may I know if she's there?" Regina asked

"No she isn't…wait a minute…planned parenthood?" Mrs. Sanders asked

"Yes and the tests are positive"

There was a thud and Regina hung up. The freshmen's mouths were open

Suddenly, Polly's phone rang

"Hello?"

"You filthy animal…how dare you… your pregnant….You disgrace our family…how could you have sex in a young age… I always thought your friends were bad influence…I will be phoning their parents too" Screamed Mrs. Sanders

Polly hung up

Then, Rhea took her cup of water and poured it upon Regina's head

I had enough…I took my extra black latte and threw it upon Polly's glossy white new-looking shirt

Gretchen then slopped melted cheese on Marie

Finally, Karen took the small garbage bin and spread the contents upon all of them

"Had enough?" I mocked

They all muttered urghs and swore lots of times. When all freshmen left the cafeteria and only 8th graders remained, Janice broke the silence and started laughing

Soon, the cafeteria was booming with laughter

Janice went over to our table

"Oh my god that was so cool" She said

"Go girls" Damien girlishly said

We all flipped our hair and said all together

"We know"

I had been a newbie, plastic, outcast, spring fling queen, normal student to plastic again…all in one school


End file.
